battleforcornchipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Cap
Night Cap, also referred to as Nightcap, is a male contestant in Kong Does It Again, and is on Les Explosifs. He is played by Mistaphone. Personality Night Cap can often be seen sleeping, but when he isn't asleep, he's either in a life-threatening situation where he fittingly acts afraid, or is under the effects of an energy drink, where he becomes hyper and aggressive. Night Cap is also a leader, as he led his team to find some of the items required to summon The Jackal in My Gollegdion and while fighting The Jackal in The War of Wars, he gets amped up and yells for him and his team to finish off The Jackal. KDIA Successes/Losses *In Amensia, Night Cap slips off the balance beam while sleeping and gets shredded in the saws. Knot wins for his team. (SUCCESS) *In Housing For Sale, he slept through the challenge. Firework later won for his team. (SUCCESS) *In Dropping The Atom Bomb, he crosses paths with USB and crashes. His team didn't collect enough items and lost the challenge. (FAILED) *In Sick of the Kick, he did the conga with the rest of his team. Micycle plowed his team with a vehicle, causing his them to lose. (FAILED) **He got 6 votes during the elimination. He was safe, but only by 1 vote. *In Green Starry's Very Special Episode, he may or may not have helped his team build their vehicle. If he did, he did it "offscreen". His team lost the race. (FAILED) **He got 4 votes during the elimination. Again, he was safe, but only by one vote. *In Boom Baby, he most likely slept through the challenge offscreen. His team eventually won thanks to Firecracker. (SUCCESS) **He got 2 votes during the elimination, making him safe by 10 votes. This is the first time he wasn't nearly eliminated in an elimination. *In Book Learning, Night Cap doesn't sleep through the challenge, but he doesn't help either, onscreen at least. Toxic Mushroom eventually wins for his team. (SUCCESS) *In My Gollegdion, Night Cap makes some suggestions of what items his team should get first, leading Bubble Chat to finding a rabbit corpse and for him and the rest of his team to go to the library to search for a bible. His team eventually gets all the items and wins the challenge. (SUCCESS) *In The War of Wars, Night Cap yells for him and the remaining contestants alive to finish off The Jackal, but they fail. Due to there being a rejoin in the next episode, none of the teams went up for elimination. (FAILED) *In Dreadmill, Night Cap gets hit by a tomato, causing him to fall off his treadmill. His team eventually wins, however. (SUCCESS) *In Wow Wow, Night Cap isn't seen doing the challenge on-screen, but he was likely doing it off-screen. His team eventually loses. (FAILED) *In Truth Or Dare, Night Cap picks truth. He had to say the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him, so he responded, saying that he once fell into a cotton candy machine. **He got 0 votes during the elimination, making this the first time he never got a vote in an elimination. Trivia *His player, Mistaphone, is an admin on BFDI wiki. This is the third time an admin joined a BFCC season, the first being Bracelety (formerly) and second being Tonsil Stone. *His design is partly based off the Sleep Copy Ability from the Kirby series. *He was created when the signups for KDIA came out. *Nightcap is the proper spelling of what he is, but Night Cap and Nightcap are both correct spellings of his name. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Les Explosifs Category:Bottom 2 Category:Grupo Tres Category:Eliminated